gothamknightsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selina Kyle
"QUOTE" Personality Selina Kyle is an intelligent, resourceful, charming and flirtatious young thief living in Gotham City's East End. Recently inspired by Batman to become a vigilante, she has found a purpose in protecting Gotham's East End and punishing the corrupt elite. Intelligent, charming and doggedly resourceful, Selina is a charismatic pickpocket with a unique talent for thievery and deception. Largely raised on the rough and tumble mean streets of Gotham's East End, Selina is something of a scrapper and survivor. Though she prefers to shy away from violence whenever necessary, she is nevertheless surprisingly able to hold her own in a fight and is especially brutal towards those whom she views as exploiting the defenseless. While initially content to live off of the meager rewards of her career as a thief and con artist, she was inspired to be something more following Batman's first major appearance in Gotham City. Though snarky and flirty on the surface, these characteristics are arguably but a shield Selina learned to put up from a very young age. Having witnessed the extent of the East End's corruption and brutality, she quickly learned the importance of putting on a mask long before she actually started wearing one. Using flirtation and her snarky charm in all of the ways a magician might use misdirection, Selina is usually able to keep her opponents off guard and distracted from whatever it is she's up to. She's also able to keep them from sensing any vulnerability of weakness on her part; something which could easily get her killed in a place like the East End. Unfortunately, having adopted this mask for so long, it has inexplicably become a part of Selina to the point where it's difficult for her to distinguish where her disguise begins and ends. While this certainly makes it difficult to let her guard down around others, it also keeps her safe; a fair trade off, in Selina's mind. Underneath this snarky, catty, flirtatious exterior is a surprisingly sweet and gentle person in desperate need of affection. Having worked so hard to keep her guard up throughout her life, Selina has managed to keep everyone (even her closest friends) at bay. As a result, she is a lonely person who finds it almost impossible to really connect with others, no matter how hard she wants to. As a result of being abandoned at a young age, Selina also suffers from a shattered self esteem; seeing herself as undesireable and ultimately unloveable. Terrified of being abandoned by those she cares about, Selina is careful to not get close to anybody, figuring the less you have the less you have to lose. A chaotic, free spirited person, Selina revels in working against a system which she views as inherently corrupt and broken. She has no regard for the laws which protect the greedy and corrupt of Gotham's elite while letting those less fortunate starve and struggle. Irreverant towards rules in general, the only code which Selina does seem to operate by is the "robin hood" code. Though a thief, conartist and cat burgler, she only steals from those who have too much and she always donates whatever she can to those who need it more than she does. While killing is definitely not Selina's opening move, she is also much more lax about the idea than, say, Batman and she's willing to do whatever it takes to survive. Something of an adrenaline junkie, Selina gets her kicks from living life on the edge. She is never more alive than when she's scaling Gotham's tallest towers, leaping across rooftops or, better still, speeding trains. While she claims her life as a cat burglar is facilitated by her interest in survival, this isn't truly the case. While matters certainly began that way when she was small, the rush Selina gets from a successful heist is the real driving force behind her life as a criminal. The higher the stakes, the more likely she is to be interested; a point which has proven to be something of a caveat for Catwoman, whose inability to resist the allure of danger and diamonds puts her at a disadvantage where her enemies are concerned. Even when cornered, however, Selina is still surprisingly resourceful; refusing ot quit until she has the upperhand again. Owing to her troubled, turbulent history, Selina is a broken, lonely person who has only recently begun to find her purpose through her identity as Catwoman. Intent on delivering some much needed justice to Gotham's corrupt and elite, she is one of Gotham's newest vigilantes. History Selina Elizabeth Kyle was born to her Mother, Maria on March 13th, 1998. Raised in the slums of Gotham's East End, Selina struggled throughout her childhood to find enough to eat and was always unusually skinny for her age. Owing to her Mother's job as a prostitute, there were usually a string of strange men in Selina's house at any one time; causing her to find refuge in a small ballet studio two blocks from where she lived. Though Selina initially spent her time just watching the pretty dancers through the window, the studio's dance instructor eventually took pity on the little girl; taking her on as a student without charge. Naturally dexterous and limber owing to her small size and wiry frame, Selina excelled at dancing. It was one of the few, genuinely happy points of her childhood. When Selina was seven, her Mother abandoned her one day at an ice cream shop without explanation. When Selina returned to the apartment, she was devastated to discover her Mother had packed her few belongings and disappeared. Desperate to evade the notorious foster care system, Selina made it on her own for a time as a pickpocket but still struggled to survive. Desperate to survive, Selina resorted to conning the guillable, eating out of garbage cans and sleeping for only small periods of time. Though Selina manages to live this way for several years, she was eventually picked up by the police and sent to Madame Sue's Girl's Home. Once there, Selina did manage to find some small degree of happiness in the friendships she managed to make with the home's other inhabitants. Though initially oblivious to the truly sinister purpose of the "girl's home", Selina quickly discovered that her home was one of the East End's more frequented brothels. In spite of Madame Sue's efforts to recruit Selina as she got older, Selina managed to keep the brothel's visitors out of her room through paying a special "tax" to Madame Sue which she managed to earn through her continued career as a thief. Given her unhappy home life, Selina retreated into the world of books from an early age, causing her to excel in school. Unfortunately, owing to her slight stature, she was also the freuqent target of many bullies. Her only defender during this time was also her only friend; a boy by the name of Sam Bradley whom she met shortly after her arrival at the girl's home. Though Selina attempted to hide the extent of how much she was harrassed by her peers, Sam was more perceptive than she counted on. Enlisting the help of his friend and mentor Ted Grant, Selina was taught to defend herself; using her natural grace and dexterity to her advantage. She also learned that while her reputation as a "smarty pants" may have helped her reputation with her teachers, it did little in helping her reputation with her peers. In order to stay out of the spotlight, so to speak, Selina learned to mask her intelligence with a face of indifference. Gradually, she became just another face at Gotham East and eventually faded to obscurity. Though Selina had few, actual friends during her adolesence, she did manage to form a special connection with Holly Robinson, a young girl who had been taken off of Gotham's streets and brought to Madame Sue's when Selina was sixteen. Though initially believing Holly's refusal to speak and constant crying were side effects of her recent admission to the home, she became suspicious after overhearing a phone conversation between Madame Sue and a prospective client. When her worst fears were confirmed, Selina reacted with rage; attacking Madame Sue and pitching her off of the home's balcony. After packing her and Holly's bags, Selina left with Holly from Madame Sue's once and for all. While Sam provided the two with shelter for a time, he eventually managed to procure a small apartment for them overlooking a convenience store. Deciding to drop school once and for all, Selina moved her career as thief and con artist to full time in order to better care for Holly. Though initially content to live out the remainder of her days as a small time thief, Selina found a rare source of inspiration when a man dressed as a bat crashed through Bruce Wayne's wall during a society function. His description of Gotham's elite struck a chord with Selina, as did his alleged mission to rid Gotham of corruption and greed. Over the ensuing weeks, as Selina listened to Batman's various exploits over a police radio, she began to plan a couple of exploits of her own. Deciding to finally use her sleek, skinny form to her advantage, she took on the identity as Catwoman and began her mission of bringing justice to Gotham's East End. And each night, after it was truly dark out, she would prowl the streets searching for the elusive mystery man who had given her life its purpose... Notable Accomplishments --Took on the identity of Catwoman --Dismantled Stanley's operation in the East End --Retrieved Lex Luthor's Briefcase Notable Victories --Madame Sue --Stanley the Pimp Relationships with Others Holly Robinson is a young, troubled girl from the East End and one of the very few people in the world Selina genuinely cares for. Having taken Holly under her wing after discovering the extent to which she was being used by MadameSue, Selina is fiercely protective of Holly and cares very deeply for her. That being said, having never had a Mother of her own, Selina is something of a poor substitute as a parent for Holly and struggles to be there for her emotionally. Unsure of how else to show her affection for Holly, Selina compensates through lavishing Holly with expensive gifts and cash but misses the fundamental importance of simply being there for Holly. Richard Grayson '''is a charming, quippy acrobat of a vigilante and the boy who has completely swept Selina off of her feet. Amost from the moment Selina first met Richard, she felt a strange connection with the boy who-like her-worked so hard to keep up a mask. As she came to know Richard even more, this strange connection only grew; developing into a genuine sense of kinship. While this initially led Selina to mercifully-in her mind-cut ties with him, she found she couldn't help but give into her growing feelings for him following his arrival in New York as Robin. In spite of the brief time they've actually been together, Selina finds that she has been happier in these few, fleeting moments than she has ever been in her entire life. Not only does Richard accept her for who she is, but he understands her and loves her all of the same. Truth be told, Selina honestly loves Richard back; with a ferocity and desperation she's never truly felt before. She sees him as the first real ray of sunshine in her otherwise bleak and miserable existence and is desperate to hold onto him, whatever the cost. '''Sam Bradley '''is a charming, older boy whom she has known since her time at Madame Sue's. Having never had a friend before or anyone stick up for her, Selina developed an instant crush on Sam which only persisted through the years. Though she never honestly believed that he would return these feelings, Selina was pleasantly surprised to discover this wasn't the case and happily began dating him following the events of a near death experience. Cripplingly lonely and desperate for affection, Selina continued to cling to her relationship with Sam even after it became clear to her that he would never accept her identity as Catwoman. Though she attempted to convince herself that she would happily give this up for him just as soon as her work was done, Selina knew in her heart that this would never be the case; her work would never be done because she needed it too much. While this made it easier for her to let Sam go, she was nevertheless heartbroken and devastated by his rejection of her; causing her to delve even deeper into her identity as Catwoman. Though Selina honestly believed that if she couldn't make it with Sam, the only boy that had ever cared for her in her life, she couldn't make it with anybody, things began to change shortly after meeting a certain charming, mysterious acrobat who literally swept her off her feet. '''Ted Grant is the grizzled, former prize fighter who taught Selina how to defend herself when she was young. Selina's friendship with Ted is somewhat complex, as he seems to act the part of friend, mentor and Father to her in equal part. Selina cares deeply for him and would give her life to defend his. He is one of few people that Selina has actually confinded in. Batman is an elusive and mysterious figure who showed up seemingly out of nowhere in Gotham. From the moment Selina first saw Batman, she has been intrigued and mesmerized by the strange, caped crusader. While he initially inspired Selina to take on the identity of Catwoman, their relationship has quickly taken on more antagonistic overtones, with the two working against each other more often than not. In spite of this, Selina can't say that she doesn't exactly enjoy their strange, cat and mouse relationship or the thrill she gets at being close to someone who keeps her on her toes. Though undeniably attracted to him almost from the instant they met, Selina's feelings for him are purely physical at best and can't really measure up to everything she feels for his partner. Alfred Pennyworth is the grumpy, british valet/butler? (she wasn't really sure which) to Gotham socialite, Bruce Wayne. Although Selina hasn't interacted with Alfred much beyond her brief stint at Wayne Manor, she has definitely picked up on the fact that he trusts her about as far as he could throw her, but doesn't begrudge him this. She wouldn't trust her either if she were in his shoes. Bruce Wayne is the spoiled, rich play-boy who paid off her medical bills on the behest of Batman. Selina doesn't know much about Bruce and cares even less. To her, he's just another one of Gotham's shallow and uninteresting elite; about as deep and transparent as a kiddy pool. '''Barbara Gordon '''is some sort of technical assistant to Batman and Robin who apparently prefers hiding in a cave to getting her hands dirty. Selina doesn't think much of Barbara and usually only makes fun of her when she brings her up at all. Powers and Abilities '''Brawler: '''Trained by a skilled former prize fighter, Selina is skilled at brawling; able to use her grace and speed to her advantage. '''Sleight of Hand: '''Owing to the years she's spent as a pickpocket and thief, Selina is extremely gifted with sleight of hand and is able to palm most small objects off of people without their noticing. '''Dexterous: '''With her history as a dancer and naturally limber form, Selina is extremely deterous; able to contort and move in seemingly impossible ways. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment --Thieves Tools --Rope Weaknesses Proud: Selina is a very proud person who has a lot of difficulty asking for or accepting help from those around her. She hates the idea of being looked down on or pitied. Notes Play by actress is Willa Holland Trivia -Favorite color is dark blue -Favorite animals are cats --Loves old Westerns and Monty Python movies. Also loves really bad sci-fi b movies like Flash Gordon, Barbarella, Invasion of the Body Snatchers and High Lander. Favorite movie of all time is a three way tie between Fistful of Dollars, The Good, The Bad and the Ugly and Monty Python's Quest for the Holy Grail. -Favorite bands in no particular order include Pink Floyd, The Clash, Wreckless Eric, The White Stripes, The Sex Pistols and The Ramones. -Favorite food is Italian; specifically lasagna -Favorite author is a three way tie between Tokien, Vonnegut and J.R.R Tolkien -Has always wanted to see Broadway's production of Cats -Loves old movie theaters -Hates Patchouli. Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:East End Category:Native of Earth-Prime Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Gotham Knights Category:Human